


Beautiful

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: In Bloom [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: 7snogs, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'"You are beautiful," Fran said when Penelo was done.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ This is the follow up to 'The Pitter-Patter of Rain' and the second part of my 'In Bloom' series.
> 
>  _Prompt(s):_ Fire @ ff_yuri_drabble | Glow @ 7snogs

The rain stopped late afternoon, leaving the ground soft and muddy by the time Fran and Penelo decided to call it a night. They sought refugee in a cave, killing several monsters within before they could relax, build a fire, and eat. Penelo stretched beside the fire after she finished her meal and watched the viera down the last of hers. One of her misconceptions before she actually met a viera was that because of their strength and height that must eat a lot of food. While Fran was certainly capable of cleaning off a table of food on her own, Fran was more likely to eat close to the same amount Penelo ate.

When the viera had set their plates to the side to be washed in a small stream near the cave, Penelo was surprised to find Fran leaning over her. Her blue eyes widen and before she could speak a tongue swiped the corner of Penelo's mouth as the viera stood up.

"You had a bit of food on your face," Fran answered to Penelo's blush.

"Oh. Thank you."

Fran nodded and took the plates out to be washed. In her absence, Penelo curled her knees up to her chin and stared at the fire. The orange glow from the flames danced against her skin as she thought about the viera. Penelo couldn't deny that they had developed a spark between them, be it born of their long travels with their friends or these long treks of their own between the Wood and Rabanestre. The viera was teaching her how to dance to the sound of nature and harmony. Rabanestre was too loud and busy for the lessons and Penelo was glad for that. Glad she could spend these private moments with Fran.

Upon her return, Fran found Penelo changing into her nightgown. With silent, curious eyes, Fran watched the hume change and wondered not about why she was spying but as to why Penelo always seemed so shy to change before her.

"You are beautiful," Fran said when Penelo was done.

Whirling around, wide-eyed, Penelo squeaked and blushed.

"I did not mean to spy."

Penelo twisted the hem of her nightgown and looked away.

"I'm not beautiful."

Fran frowned at the hume. Stepping up to Penelo, Fran laid her hand on a tanned cheek.

"That's not true. You do not see what I see. How you move through battle and your dance movements like water flowing along a stream. You do not see how big your heart is and how you touch the hearts around you when you smile. Your true beauty is far deeper than skin deep but it also enhances how beautiful you look."

Penelo teared up as Fran caressed strong fingers lightly against her skin, her hand finally sliding to the nape of Penelo's neck as the viera leaned in for a kiss. Lips kissed lips, then cheeks and eyelids.

"You are beautiful to me," Fran whispered as Penelo wept into her bosom.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
